


Be Our Good Boy

by tenspetal



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cock Warming, Cute Lee Jeno, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Subspace, Truth or Dare, a lil, belly bulge, dog hybrid lee jeno, switch lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: After Renjun had helped Jeno with his rut, he wasn't surprised to find his best friend, Jaemin, more than curious about what had happened. He expected the teasing and the jokes from Jaemin, but after a game of truth or dare, it turned into something much more. And now, his best friend was not going to stop until he could get both Renjun and Jeno into his bed.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Good Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890043
Comments: 41
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Be A Good Boy, but you can read it without having read the first one easily! 
> 
> I don’t have a beta so I apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi ivy I hope you like this

Spending the past three days wrapped up in Jeno, only taking small breaks to check on Jaemin’s hamster (the real reason why Renjun had come over to Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment, _not_ to fuck his best friend’s roommate), was everything Renjun had ever dreamed it to be.

He had been shamefully lusting after Jeno for almost two years now, so when Jaemin had to leave town for a work retreat, his friend shamelessly coerced him into staying at their apartment. The same weekend that just coincidentally happened to line up with Jeno’s rut.

Yes. A coincidence.

Which is what both Renjun and Jeno had thought it had been, until Jaemin and Donghyuck burst into the apartment as soon as Jeno told Donghyuck his rut was over, with party poppers bursting in the air and stupid celebration hats propped up on top of their heads. The first words out of Jaemin’s mouth had been ‘congratulations’, but by that time, Renjun had already jumped on top of his best friend and had begun strangling him. Or at least trying to.

The thing about spending three days with a dog hybrid in his rut, taking a knot for basically 72 hours, is that it becomes quite hard to move. So, when both Renjun and Jaemin tumbled to the ground, Renjun was immediately wincing, eyes prickling with tears of pain.

“Oh wow, Injunnie. Jeno really wrecked you, huh?” Donghyuck teased playfully from above them while Jaemin laughed directly into his ear both at Renjun’s misfortune and Jeno’s flushed appearance.

“Shut the hell up.”

Naturally, the teasing only progressed as the weeks passed. The only thing that had changed from before Renjun had slept with Jeno to now, was just that. That they had had sex.

Before, the jokes had been about Renjun never making a move on Jeno but constantly pining, and now it was about the fact that he had finally gotten what he had wanted for so long.

He absolutely hated his friends.

Maybe that was an over exaggeration, but they still sucked.

And, he told them as much a few weeks later when they were all gathered in Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment, this time with the addition of Mark, as they played drunken monopoly.

“Hell yeah I suck, now pay up and take a shot, you landed on Trafalgar Square, which is mine,” Jaemin stuck his tongue out, his ash blue hair flopping into his eyes in the process.

Sighing, Renjun counted out the correct amount of monopoly money and handed it over to the other who giggled at his misfortune. Leaning over, Renjun grabbed the bottle of soju and poured himself a shot, staring Jaemin dead in the eyes as he downed it. Donghyuck sighed loudly from his side where he was attached to Mark’s side, cat ears flicking in annoyance.

“This game sucks,” the cat hybrid pouted, snuggling further into a blushing Mark whose back was rigid and his eyes wide.

“You’re only saying that because you’re terrible at it,” Renjun quipped, earning a scoff and slap on the arm from Donghyuck.

“You suck, too! You’re almost bankrupt! Jeno is the only good one, honestly-“

“Hey! I resent that statement,” Jaemin accused, pointing his finger into Donghyuck’s face who leant forward to try and take a bite out of it before the other quickly pulled it away. “Ah!”

Jeno giggled at the display while rolling his dice, getting the just the right number, and having another perfect turn. Donghyuck sighed pointedly while he flopped the rest of the way into Mark’s lap who cleared his throat awkwardly.

“See!”

“You’re just jealous,” Jeno snickered, gathering his money from the bank. “Your turn, Jaemin.”

Renjun was the next to get out, soon followed by Mark and then a pouting and complaining Jaemin who tried to convince Jeno to let him cheat just a bit, so that the game could go on a bit longer. Of course, he didn’t let him, declaring Jeno the winner.

“Since you won, pick the next game!” Mark smiled, obviously eager to move on.

“Ummmm,” the dog hybrid tilted his head, his blonde ears flopping cutely to the side of his matching hair.

“Don’t pick something boring like monopoly, please!” Donghyuck begged, leaning across the circle to pout large eyes up at the other.

“Then what would you suggest?”

“Hmmm… oh I know!” Donghyuck snapped, a ‘eureka’ expression on his face that made horror run through Renjun’s body.

“Oh no…”

“Shut up, Renjun. Anyways, let’s play truth or dare!” Jaemin scoffed loudly, taking a small sip from his beer as he rolled his eyes.

“You call that something ‘not boring’? What are we, freshmen again? If you want an excuse to go and make out with Mark, just do it, love! I’ll even let you use my bed as long as you promise there won’t be any fucking,” Jaemin winked making Mark spit out the shot he had been taking.

Renjun leaned over and rubbed his back understandingly, knowing personally what it was like to be a victim of Jaemin’s teasing. Donghyuck lunged across the circle, tackling their blue haired friend into the carpet while Jeno simply leaned backwards onto his hands, watching shit hit the fan.

“You know he’s shy, why would you say that!”

“Uh, I’m still here?” Mark choked out. Both Jaemin and Donghyuck looked up from their sprawled place on the floor.

“Well, you do want to make out with Hyuck, right?” Jaemin egged on.

“Okaaayyy! Truth or Dare it is! If you can’t complete the truth or the dare you have to take two shots!” Renjun cut them off, trying to save Mark. 

Jaemin groaned from underneath Donghyuck, who happily popped up and took his spot next to Mark whose ears were bright red. Renjun leaned over and bumped into Jeno’s shoulder, sending him a soft smile. Jeno’s eyes crinkled in response before sitting back up straight and stretching his arms above his head.

“Okay, Jeno. Choose first!” Donghyuck happily called, wrapping his tail around Mark’s back.

“Uh, Mark truth or dare?”

“Truth?” Jeno pondered for a second, probably debating on whether or not to tease him more. “Out of everyone in our docs class, who would you want to fuck _you_ the most? Not the other way around.” Donghyuck frowned at the other hybrid whose tail wagged happily.

“Hmm. You know that huge guy who always sits up front? The godlike tan one?”

“Oh! Lucas?” Mark snapped, nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah him!” They both giggled like some unspoken joke passed between them. “Okay! Jaemin!”

“Dare!”

“I didn’t even get to ask-“

“Dare!” Jaemin reiterated, taking a sip of his drink and smirking.

“Okay, uhhh,” Donghyuck leaned over and whispered something to Mark before he nodded and looked back to Jaemin. “I dare you to do the rest of the game in your underwear only.”

“Psht, easy.” Jaemin stood up and shucked his pants off in one fell swoop. He was wearing black Calvin Klein briefs that left little to the imagination. Quickly peeling his shirt off and tossing it on the ground to join his jeans, he plopped back down and turned a devilish look to Jeno.

“Jeno!”

“Uhh-“

“But he started it!” Donghyuck complained, only earning an eye roll from Jaemin in return.

“Truth or Dare?” The look on their friend’s face was devilish at best, so Renjun didn’t blame Jeno when he answered.

“Truth.”

“Okay. What was the sexiest part about fucking Renjun?”

You could hear a pin drop, and as the question slowly sank into Renjun’s mind, his body heated up. He could feel the embarrassment bubble in his gut before pink sunk into his skin, starting at his neck and spreading upwards.

“Oo, good one Jaem,” Donghyuck encouraged. Mark simply shot Renjun an understanding look.

Turning his head to see Jeno, the hybrid had already been looking at him, intently. Renjun simply shrugged and tried to bury his obvious flustered state into the glass of water he had. Jaemin’s eyes were shifting lively between the two in question.

“Are you sure?” Jeno asked with concern, when Renjun shrugged again the hybrid turned to face the circle.

The truth was, Renjun was also curious what had appealed the most to the other. What if it was the worst sex of his life? Renjun didn’t usually think so lowly of himself, but Jeno was sex on legs. He must be able to simply breathe the word and have hundreds lined up and ready to bend over for him.

“Well,” Jeno cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling on the collar of his shirt. “When I… at the end—when we, or me. When _I…_ you know?”

“What, came?” Jaemin supplied, bringing a blush to everyone’s cheeks but his own and Donghyuck’s.

“Uh yeah. He, um,” Jeno shot Renjun one final look before turning and gazing, his cheeks heated, at Jaemin. “When I came, he got a belly bulge.”

“Holy shit,” Jaemin whispered.

How Renjun had forgotten about that, he had no idea. But, the fact that everyone in the room knew was… maybe he should have told Jeno to say no and take the shots instead.

“Our Junnie is just so tiny, huh,” Jaemin shifted his gaze to Renjun.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, putting his water down to pop the top off of a beer and take a swig.

“Wouldn’t that, like, hurt?” Mark whispered, complete shock on his face as he stared Renjun down.

“Okay, his turn is over! Jeno, go!” Renjun demanded, making everyone jolt slightly before giggles broke out amongst them.

“Okay… uh, Donghyuck.”

They went around the circle a couple of times, and no one turned down a single truth or dare. Collectively deciding to stop holding punches, they took a group shot together and then the next thing Renjun knew Mark and Donghyuck were making out.

He was pretty sure it was himself that had dared Donghyuck to make out with the person next to him. Giving his friend an out, he could have either chosen Renjun himself, or Mark, who he was currently crushing on big time. 

Jaemin looked like he might be enjoying it a bit too much, especially when Mark’s hand dipped a bit lower and grabbed Donghyuck’s ass, and he—oh.

“Okaaayy!” Renjun shouted, startling the lip-locked couple apart. Puffy pink slick lips pouted at Renjun before turning to Jaemin.

“Is the offer for your room still available?” Donghyuck asked seriously.

“Yup. But, if you fuck in there I _will_ kill you!” He answered with a smile while the hybrid simply rolled his eyes and helped Mark stand up who was refusing to raise his eyes from the ground.

The two of them shuffled off down the hallway that Renjun could see from where he sat in the open living room. Jaemin was giggling happily to himself as Renjun stood to go to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Jeno questioned, his eyes scrunched up cutely.

“I’m refilling my water glass. Either of you want anything?” When both of them shook their head no, Renjun scuffled off to the kitchen that was adjacent to the room they were settled in.

Wondering just how long Donghyuck and Mark might be at it, he figured that maybe Jaemin, Jeno, and he could start a different game. Maybe pull up something on Jeno’s switch to play.

Happily bouncing his way back into where the other two were, he stalled at the sight of them much closer to one another than they were before, looking as if they were whispering something.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Renjun joked, making Jeno jolt in place but Jaemin only grinned up at the smaller.

“Nope! Come here, Injunnie!” Jaemin reached his arms out, making his hands into little grabby fists. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to his friend, plopping down next to him.

As he went to take a sip of his water, Jaemin wrapped his arms around Renjun’s small waist, and tugged him up into his lap, making it spill slightly.

“Jaem! Watch it!”

He tried to crane his head to the right, but found Jaemin’s face far too close for comfort. Grimacing, he blew directly into Jaemin’s eyes, making the other shake his head back and forth to the sound of Jeno and Renjun’s laughter.

“Naughty, Junnie!” Jaemin reprimanded, bringing his hand up and smacking the side of his hip, basically on his butt. Renjun’s brain stopped functioning for a moment.

_Did he really just try and spank me?_

Narrowing his eyes, Renjun turned to glare at the widely smiling Jaemin. Sighing, he turned his head back to face Jeno who was on their right.

“So, did you guys want to play something on the switch or what?” Renjun mused, sipping from his water glass. Jaemin leaned backwards, one of his arms still secured around his waist, shifting the smaller with him. Jeno looked over to Jaemin, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if he was okay with that.

“Nope! We’re still playing truth or dare!” Jaemin happily stated.

“But, there are only three of us now. Kind of takes the fun out of it, don’t you think?” Renjun asked. When no one responded, he turned his gaze to Jeno expecting him to speak up, but received a shrug instead. “Well, it was supposed to be Donghyuck’s turn, so-“

“I’ll go!” Jaemin practically yelled in Renjun’s ear, making him jostle in the other’s lap.

“Jeez. Be a little fucking louder next time, huh?” Jaemin leaned back up and grabbed tighter onto Renjun’s waist, bringing him back flush against his chest.

“Renjun. Truth or dare?” He whispered into the smallest’s ear sending goosebumps up his arms and the nape of his neck. Swallowing, he looked up and locked his eyes onto Jeno, whose gaze had turned ever so slightly darker. Oh no.

“Truth.”

“Come on, Junnie,” Jaemin continued breathing into his ear. As Renjun tried to squirm away, the other simply secured his grip on him even more so.

“No, you’re being weird,” he swallowed thickly, his palms growing damp. “I know if I say dare, you’re gonna ask me to do something… I dunno, something dirty,” he whispered the last word as if he was a young child scared of sex.

“Cute,” Jeno giggled at Renjun’s reaction. Sticking his tongue out at the hybrid, he was caught off guard, a gasp ripping its way from his mouth, as Jaemin started rubbing slow circles into his sensitive sides.

“You can always just drink instead. Plus, even if you don’t want to drink you know neither of us would seriously ever force you to do something you didn’t want to. Why don’t you just listen to what dare I have for you?”

Sighing, Renjun caved. Because he knew that Jaemin was right; there was truly no pressure to ever agree to any of this, or even to drink. It was only all for fun. Renjun simply just didn’t want to hear what Jaemin had to say because he was nervous and scared that he would actually want to do whatever fucked up dare he was about to give him.

“Fine. Dare.” Renjun confirmed through a clenched jaw.

“Okay. I dare you to let Jeno and I get you off while you sit still in my lap.”

Whole body straightening out, every fiber of him on edge, Renjun was embarrassed at how fast he could feel his blood begin to drift south.

“What kind of, uh, getting off?” Renjun’s voice was tiny, but he knew they had both heard him.

“Hm, nothing past maybe a blowjob? Personally, I was just thinking of a handjob, if I’m being honest.” He could feel Jaemin shrug against him. “Jeno, what were you thinking?”

“Honestly? I really wanted to eat him out while you held his legs open for me.”

Completely frozen, Renjun could feel himself grow completely hard. Which was something that didn’t go unnoticed by either of the other two in the room.

“Are-are you guys trying to have a threesome with me?” He weakly laughed, setting down his glass of water and trying to lighten the quickly thickening atmosphere.

“Yes.” Jeno answered bluntly. “Jaemin wants to see if we can make your belly bulge again even if I’m not in rut.” Renjun felt light headed at the prospect of it all.

Of course, Jaemin and Renjun had fooled around plenty of times, but they hadn’t slept together in months. Not since Jaemin had a bit of an exhibitionist stint and waited until Jeno caught him fucking Renjun across their kitchen island.

Renjun’s mind continued to drift back to years ago, freshman year, when he and Jaemin were actively sleeping with one another, and the kind of things they would do. Things he hadn’t done since then. Feeling himself blush, he quickly realized he hadn’t responded yet.

“Oh,” Renjun intelligently answered.

“So, what do you say, pretty? I won’t lie, I may have thought about you and Jeno together more than I’d like to admit,” Jaemin softly crooned, pressing a gentle kiss beneath Renjun’s ear on his neck. “I thought about if you’d like him to join us like how we used to-“

“I’m not- I can’t have a threesome right now. I… I’m not-“

“Oh no, not right now!” Jeno quickly insisted.

“Yeah! Just the dare for now, hm?” Jaemin asked, craning his neck so that Renjun could see him as well.

“I mean… I guess, it wouldn’t be too bad?”

Chuckling, Jaemin swiftly pressed the heel of his hand roughly into Renjun’s already almost completely hard length. Hissing, he tried to recoil from the sudden pressure, but Jaemin’s hold was unforgiving.

Wet but small kisses were pressed down the side column of Renjun’s neck as his eyes became hooded. Locking onto Jeno’s gaze, Renjun let himself moan slightly at the way Jaemin had begun to trace the outline of him in his jeans.

Renjun became very aware of the fact that Jaemin was still only wearing his underwear when he could feel each small wiggle of his ass pass over the outline of the other’s length.

Lips parted, his tongue slightly wetting them, Renjun held on tightly to Jaemin’s arms as his hand deftly undid the smaller’s pants and shoved his hand down them. As he gripped Renjun roughly, the smaller tossed his head back to settle onto Jaemin’s shoulder. The large hand stroked leisurely up and down his shaft, applying so much pressure that Renjun could feel himself get dizzy.

Just as he began to whimper at the way Jaemin pressed his thumb flat against the head of his cock, swirling the precum around on it, giggles came from the hallway and Donghyuck and Mark emerged.

For some fucked up reason (in Renjun’s opinion), Jaemin didn’t immediately retract his hand. Instead he simply shifted slightly so that he could see the other two, who were staring at where Jaemin’s hand was still securely gripping Renjun beneath his clothing.

When he made a move to continue jerking him off, Renjun broke out of the other’s grasp, quickly situating his pants and buttoning himself back up.

Fiercely blushing, Renjun looked up in accusation at Jaemin who took his thumb and put it into his mouth, sucking the precum off of his digit. Renjun’s face melted into disgust.

“Fucking exhibitionist.”

Renjun knew that if he, Jeno, and Jaemin were ever alone again what had happened at the truth or dare game would be brought up once more. And, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

Especially with Jaemin’s passing suggestion of having Jeno join them in how they used to sleep together.

Freshman year of college, Jaemin and Renjun had become very familiar with the term ‘friends with benefits,’ and their benefits were a bit more intense than what it usually would be for people. But, soon after, the friends part took over and Renjun developed lust eyes for Jeno about a year later.

Now that Renjun was coming off of a weekend with Jeno where he got his ass pounded into oblivion, his lust for him had quelled marginally; just enough that when Jaemin pulled that stunt, his fantasies now included two people topping him instead of just him and the hybrid.

So, if that night, when Renjun had gotten home, he let himself bounce on his dildo before toppling forward face first into his sheets panting while he fucked himself vigorously, who could really blame him?

Renjun was also intimidated by Jaemin’s confidence.

Yes, he was his best friend, and yes Renjun was quite confident in himself in most all things, but the way the other spoke of his conquests, of the chase, of any of his sexual fantasies, always stirred a nervousness inside of Renjun. Horny nervousness that was.

He was only human after all, and when a man as attractive as Jaemin comes onto you, you either bend over or bend him over. And, Renjun had a preference to sleep on the bottom bunk.

Long story short: Renjun is a giant baby scaredy-cat (but also a badass) that wants to fuck his best friend and his other friend that has already fucked him into next week for three days straight at the same time.

Too anxious to make the first move, Renjun did what he knew best. Avoided feelings.

Anytime he received a message from Jaemin, he usually deleted it straight away, not even bothering to open the notification. Especially if there was a winky face in the preview. Jeno, on the other hand, would simply talk to him normally, not once letting on that he might still be interested in what their other friend had propositioned.

Consequently, when he had gone over to Donghyuck’s admittedly shitty studio apartment and Jeno was there, Renjun didn’t turn and bolt the second he saw the hybrid. Jeno’s eyes crinkled in his normal charming wave as he approached Renjun and gave him an amicable side hug.

Renjun tried not to think about how ill-fitting the greeting seemed since he previously had his ass stuffed so full of the hybrid’s cum that his stomach had distended only just two weeks ago, but he digressed. 

Toeing his shoes off, Renjun followed Donghyuck and plopped down on the hybrid’s giant pink fluffy bed nestled in the corner. Orange tail lazily wrapping around Renjun’s arm, he snuggled close to his friend while Jeno leaned comfortably to the side, a pillow wedged between his back and the wall.

Jeno opened his laptop and began to search for the studio Ghibli movie they had decided to watch. None of them had seen it yet, and their hyung, Ten, had recommended it like crazy. So, they opted in for a cuddle puddle and a dream-like movie.

“Wait, I forgot the popcorn,” Donghyuck pushed Renjun a little too harshly to get him off, making the human grunt and fall back into the plush comforter.

As soft whirring and popping noises began to sound from the open kitchenette in the corner diagonal from them, Donghyuck’s door burst open, fluffy ash blue hair poking its way inside.

“Hi hi!” Jaemin called, his cheeks looking as if they would split from his large smile the second he laid eyes on the bed where Renjun and Jeno were.

Snapping a sharp gaze to Donghyuck where he was frozen, mouth stuffed with popcorn, the cat hybrid called out a muffled ‘what’ to which Renjun only flopped back down on the bed in frustration.

“Jaem!” Jeno called happily from the other side of the bed before the blue haired boy bounded over to them, flinging his body onto the bed while stretching his limbs outwardly. One arm ended up slung across Renjun’s stomach, the other poised on Jeno’s knee.

“Nono! Injunnie!” Jaemin blinked pretty and big eyes up at Renjun, tightening his grip on the dip in his waist and turning to pull him against his body.

Renjun guffawed as he twisted when Jaemin’s front pressed snugly against his back as they now lay on their side on Donghyuck’s bed. Jaemin snuck his arm underneath the smaller while his other came around on top to encircle him. Squeezing him lightly, the other nuzzled into the nook of Renjun’s neck.

What used to be simply a needy gesture from his whiny best friend, now held a different and new tension. Especially when he situated his ear to whisper to Renjun.

“I know you’re avoiding us. Specifically me,” the smallest touch of wetness traced along Renjun’s ear, sending intense wracking shivers through his body. When he tried to elbow Jaemin and wiggle away, his hold tightened. “Why are you so nervous, Injunnie? Scared you can’t take the both of us?”

Breath hitching, Renjun startled as Donghyuck flopped next to them. Jaemin inched away to a more appropriate position of cuddling, given the situation. And, if Renjun had to think about knitting cat sweaters with his grandma for several minutes, nobody needed to know that.

“Okay, I’m five seconds away from falling asleep, so,” Donghyuck said through a wide yawn that he directed into Renjun’s face. Wrinkling his nose at his friend, Renjun pried his popcorn buttered hands off of his shirt as they headed for the door to leave.

“We get it, we’re going,” Jeno chuckled, petting the cat hybrid’s hair affectionately before turning on his heel and marching out of the door. “Bye bye, Hyuckie!”

Renjun was hesitant to follow considering once the door closed he would be alone with the two. Jaemin was walking far too close behind him for comfort, and Renjun didn’t even realize that he was out in the hallway already since his mind was too busy dreading what he would do once he was.

Call it counterproductive.

“So,” Jaemin cozied right up next to the smaller, startling him as the blue haired boy wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. “Now that it’s just us, do you wanna talk?”

“No,” Renjun mumbled under his breath, tripping over his feet when Jeno turned around from where he was walking much farther ahead of them, a slight pout on his face.

“Why not, Jun?” Jeno asked, and it brought Renjun to a halt. “If you really don’t want to, I mean, it’s fine.” The hybrid shrugged, trying to play his disappointment off.

“No—well? Well, no, but…” Renjun eloquently responded. He wasn’t completely sure either just why he was avoiding the two because he definitely knew that they could and would destroy him, which Renjun was into. But, maybe he was kind of scared of just how intense it would be? Or… dammit.

Why was he so nervous?

“Yes?” Jaemin prompted, squeezing Renjun’s side and making him jump away and scowl.

“I’m just nervous, I don’t fucking know!” He threw his hands up in the air and when the other two looked at him with varying levels of surprise on their faces, he used that moment to simply speed walk past the two and to the stairwell that led down to the first floor.

God, all they wanted to do was fuck him, what was the big deal?

Renjun pounded down the stairs, cursing himself under his breath before stopping and letting his head rest on the hard cement wall before him. Very lightly, he clonked his head against the wall a few times, waiting for the tell tale sound of two sets of feet that he knew would be coming soon.

He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the soft conversation of both Jeno and Jaemin drift its way downwards to where Renjun was waiting for them, face still smooshed into the cold cement.

“Do you think we pushed too far? Like, he knows that-“ Jeno’s words were cut off when both of them rounded the steps to see Renjun being his pathetic self. “Oh.”

Turning to face the two, Renjun relaxed his head back against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. They all took a moment to just observe one another, and with the two’s eyes on him, it didn’t take Renjun long to shiver and stand up straight.

“Okay,” Renjun started, holding up his hands. “I am nervous. I am still processing why that is, but I want to do it. I’m pretty sure I do—no. I definitely do, I just…” He shot his eyes to the ground, feeling his heartbeat speed up. “You guys are really gonna wreck me, huh?” A pretty laugh tinkled before Jaemin stepped into Renjun’s peripheral.

“So, that’s what this has been about? Injunnie, come on. You know we would only really wreck you if you wanted.” When the smaller simply swallowed thickly and didn’t respond, Jaemin took a step closer, smugness in his voice this time. “Oh. You _want_ to be ruined? Were you too scared to ask?”

Renjun slapped his hands over his eyes, ashamed at his outright horniness. He knew that Jaemin would never let him live it down, forever bringing up the night where Jeno and he completely destroyed Renjun, and maybe that’s what was stopping him.

“I just know you’ll tease me for like fucking ever.” He grunted, his bottom lip pouting out. Jaemin leaned down and captured Renjun’s lip between his fingers, making him look up at the other.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” His voice was demanding and his eyes had hardened and _fuck_ Renjun was a goner.

The worst and best part that had been sleeping with Jaemin freshmen year had been how well he had been able to read Renjun. And now, since their relationship had developed so much more and he was now his absolute best friend, there wasn’t a single thing about him that Jaemin didn’t know.

Which meant he knew all of the little buttons he liked to be pushed.

Like, maybe, Renjun had a bit of a tendency to enjoy being… put into his place, so to speak. It wasn’t many who could actually do it, considering how Renjun himself rather enjoyed letting others know in bed who was really on top. That it didn’t matter if they were inside of him, Renjun still called the shots.

So, the fact that he hadn’t been, for lack of a better word, tamed, in quite some time… he was nervous.

“Don’t you? Tell me you like it.” Jaemin’s no nonsense voice cut through the fog of Renjun’s swirling thoughts. Well, this was happening then.

“I-I like it.”

“No, the full sentence.” Jaemin let Renjun’s lip go to wrap his left hand gently around the side of his face to where his thumb was pressed up against his chin tilting his head up.

“I like being teased.” Renjun whispered, his eyes flicking over to an astonished Jeno.

When he had spent Jeno’s rut with him, Renjun hadn’t really dominated him, but he definitely led them. Made the other do what he had wanted and dictated the majority of their time together. Especially as soon as he had said the words ‘good boy’. That had turned the hybrid into a puddle and all he wanted to do was be good for Renjun.

But, there was no way he could get away with that when it came to Jaemin.

He hadn’t had to be submissive in years, so it would be an understatement to say that the blood rushed immediately to his groin and it wasn’t hard to tell that he was growing interested. Renjun’s eyes were quivering back and forth between the two as his breaths became stuttered slightly.

“Traffic light system?” Jaemin asked, his harsher demeanor falling way to his normal one, a sense of caring behind his words. Renjun couldn’t help the sharp gasp of air he sucked in quickly through his teeth, eliciting a hissing sound.

Were they about to do a scene?

“J-Jaem, are we about to…” he trailed off, eyes flickering around as Jaemin’s hand came down off of his throat. His best friend hit him with one of his signature, gorgeous smiles before scrunching his nose up.

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine. Not a big deal at all, Injunnie! You were nervous, and I just remembered what used to help you calm down, so I thought maybe,” he shrugged as Renjun clasped his hands together fidgeting.

“I haven’t done a sub scene since we used to sleep with one another,” Renjun whispered even though he knew it was futile from the way that Jeno’s ears perked up and his head tilted.

“Oh. Wow. Then we’re definitely not doing one in the middle of this stairwell-“

“But, I want to?” Renjun softly interrupted only to have Jaemin shake his head no.

“Nope. No way. Not your first one in, what, three years? No way.”

“But-“ Renjun tried to debate receiving a simple quirk of Jaemin’s eyebrow. He shut his mouth then and there before lowering his hands and clearing his throat awkwardly. “Uh, anyways. Uhhh. Jeno?”

“Huh?” Jeno mused, his mind obviously somewhere else.

“Sorry, we just-“

“Jeno, would you be interested in doing a scene with Renjun and I?” Jaemin asked smoothly.

“Yes. Please.” He didn’t take even a second to answer which had Renjun staring in silence while Jaemin laughed happily.

“Great!” Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s wrist before leaning over to grab Jeno as well before joyfully trotting down the rest of the stairs with them. “So, I’m thinking. Maybe Jeno you could watch a small scene between Renjun and I first? And, it would be a good way to maybe ease you back into the feeling, Injunnie?”

“Yeah, that sounds, uh, fine with me as long as Jeno is okay with it.” From the swishing sound of Jeno’s wagging tail, no one was surprised by his quick affirmative answer. 

When they walked out of Donghyuck’s complex, hand in hand, Renjun didn’t miss the devilish look Jaemin sent his way. 

He hoped he wouldn’t regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun stood nervously outside of Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The familiarity of the situation wasn’t lost on him as he recalled being just as anxious to be alone with Jeno and standing outside their door in a similar way a few weeks back.

Jaemin hadn’t specified just exactly what their scene would entail, so Renjun had made sure he was prepared for any possibility. In fact, as he stood shifting uncomfortably waiting for his watch to tick to 8pm on the dot, he wondered if he should have slipped in a small black butt plug before heading out.

It had been something that Jaemin had always loved, but, once again, that had been years ago, so for all Renjun knew he could have hated it now.

His best friend had always been one of the most attractive people he had ever met, so kissing and fooling around with Jaemin had always been pretty common. So, he should be used to this, and yet butterflies consumed him from the inside out of being at the mercy of someone again.

Especially Jaemin.

While Jeno watched.

Oh God, maybe he should just go home.

The door opened to a slightly disappointed Jaemin who was leaning against the doorframe and staring down at Renjun. Taking in the borderline embarrassed way the smaller held himself, Jaemin’s grim look lightened up slightly.

“You’re late.” Renjun’s eyes went wide as he looked down to his watch that said 8:02pm. Lost in his thoughts, he had completely missed the time, and Jaemin was a stickler for promptness.

“I’m so sorry, I got lost in my thoughts and-“

“It’s fine, Renjunnie. It’s been awhile, so it’s not like we’re going to go super hard or anything.” Renjun nodded and followed him inside, stopping to hang up his thin coat on the hooks to the right of the door.

“Have you still been domming people?” Renjun asked, genuinely curious.

“A bit here and there. It’s probably been,” Jaemin stopped walking the small distance to the living room to think. “Two months maybe? Since my last time?”

“Ah, okay, cool.” They turned left after the short walk down the hallway and entered the open living room.

Jeno was sitting down on the large couch pressed up against the wall eagerness rolling off of him in waves. Renjun couldn’t help himself from smiling widely, and waving to his other friend. Jeno was just too cute to resist, so he quickly went over to the couch and gave him a small hug before sitting beside the hybrid.

Jaemin plopped down on the floor in front of them both, grabbing a water bottle that had been laying on the ground and taking a large sip before passing it up to Renjun. He took it with no apprehension and popped the lid open before beginning to drink it readily. It had always been something Jaemin would do before starting a planned scene, and Renjun saw him grin slightly at how easily he picked up their old routine again.

“Okay, so a few things first.” Jaemin started, clapping his hands together. “Jeno, have you ever done anything relating to BDSM, and if so what?” A soft blush coated his cheeks as he readjusted his position on the couch before answering Jaemin.

“No, I haven’t been a part of like a real thing before? Like I’ve done some stuff that is kind BDSM-y? But, like, uh nothing super official. Like, not a scene or anything.” He nodded resolutely.

“Okie dokie. So, do you know what the traffic light system is?” Jeno’s ears perked up that.

“Yup! Red stop, yellow slow down, green I’m fine or keep going!”

“Good boy!” Jaemin praised him before a mischievous grin broke out on his face when Jeno blushed harder and began to wiggle awkwardly in place. Renjun almost felt bad about mentioning how much Jeno had liked being called that in passing now because he knew that Jaemin would exploit that in every way possible.

The air went slightly stagnant after Jaemin’s exclamation as they could tell it was beginning to get down to that point: the reason why they were all here.

“Hm. Renjun?” Jaemin mused as he stood up from his place on the ground, dusting off his jeans before cocking his hip to the side and sending down a smug smirk at Renjun. Trying to tamper down the irritation he would normally have at his best friend’s expression, Renjun stifled an eye roll.

“Yes, Jaemin?”

“Stand up.” The smirk slowly melted from the blue haired boy’s face.

It was something that Jaemin had always enjoyed doing, dropping his normal persona as it fell towards something darker and more intense. Not particularly feeling like being bratty, Renjun stretched his arms above his head as he stood from his place on the couch.

“And, now?” Renjun really didn’t purposefully try and be so sassy, but it had been three years of seeing normal Jaemin. The Jaemin who would spurt iced Americano through his nose from laughing so hard. It was nearly impossible to see his best friend in the same dom lighting he used to years ago.

But, Jaemin was always one to catch on quickly.

“I just want a kiss,” his best friend pouted his normal Jaemin pout, and Renjun finally let himself roll his eyes.

Walking forward, Renjun adjusted his head upwards to pucker his lips into a kissy face, and Jaemin leaned down and brought their mouths together right away. However, it wasn‘t just a normal kiss, and it didn’t take long for Renjun to realize he had walked directly right into what Jaemin had wanted him to.

After placing a soft peck on Renjun’s lips, Jaemin immediately grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and harshly tugged it backwards. Renjun gasped letting out a soft exclamation of pain, stumbling at his balance being rocked. Jaemin stared down at him, his eyes changing to a hard no-nonsense look.

“Color,” Jaemin demanded.

“Green.” Renjun answered making Jaemin smirk slightly.

“Good. Strip.”

Trying not to sigh out at Jaemin’s predictable instructions, Renjun stepped back when he let go of his hair. It had been quite some time since they had been together; maybe, they were no longer compatible.

This is why he hadn’t been a sub in so long. Simply no one had what it took to actually get him into the right headspace.

Renjun easily rid himself of his pullover, before unbuckling his thin black belt and shucking it off as well. Sliding his hands underneath his white undershirt, it followed his other clothing onto the floor soon after. He could feel Jeno’s eyes burning into his now naked back, but he continued his command given to him by Jaemin.

Wiggling his skinny jeans down off of his legs, Renjun began to grow mildly embarrassed realizing he was going to be stark naked in front of the other two while they were fully clothed. It was something that always made him squirm.

Kicking his feet lightly to get his jeans all the way off, he took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. The black underwear found its way onto the floor, and then Renjun was completely bare.

Neither Renjun nor Jaemin missed the small but sharp intake of breath from Jeno. Leaning around Renjun’s shoulder, Jaemin smiled softly at Jeno.

“How are you doing, cutie?”

“F-fine,” Jeno swallowed deeply, but Renjun didn’t dare to move, knowing that he would most likely get scolded for it.

“Color?” Jaemin asked, his pretty smile on his face.

“Green,” he whispered.

Righting himself so that he was standing directly in front of Renjun once more, Jaemin cocked his head to the side. He seemed to be debating something, as he brought his hand up to his chin and his brows furrowed, Jaemin’s eyes didn’t leave Renjun’s body once. Raking his eyes lazily up and down every inch of his exposed skin.

“Hm, okay!” Jaemin finally said, snapping his fingers as he had an ‘aha’ moment. “Bend over the arm of the couch, Renjun. Wait for me.” After giving his order, he walked down the hallway that led to his room.

Renjun timidly walked his way over to the nearest armrest, and lowered his eyes to the fabric of the sofa so that he could avoid Jeno’s prying eyes. He was still completely flaccid as he bent down to fold his arms and rest his head on top of them while they waited in silence.

A minute ticked by, and then two, and then five. Renjun had begun to shift uncomfortably back and forth, his backside unintentionally wiggling from the movement. He was becoming more and more on edge the longer Jaemin took and the longer he had to let his mind wander.

What could possibly be taking Jaemin so long? A strange fucking machine? Some kind of insane mediaeval torture device?

As his mind continued to spiral, the time slowly dragged by. Each new minute made Renjun even antsier than the one before. His palms had become sweaty as he flexed his fingers trying to get the blood still flowing through them.

When soft footsteps came from down the hallway, they were followed by a small chuckle. Jaemin rounded the corner and walked back over to the living room with a bottle of lube in one hand and his phone in the other. He was watching something on the device that continued to make him giggle.

“Sorry,” he apologized after looking up at the two and waving his phone in the air. “There was this hilarious video that Donghyuck sent me that I just had to watch.”

Renjun scowled, not hiding his annoyance with his friend. He knew that they had started the scene, but it felt so much like regular Jaemin that he couldn’t hold it back when he unfolded his arms and raised himself up off of the armrest to scoff.

“Really, Jaemin? You’re introducing Jeno to a scene for the first time and you get distracted by a ‘funny video’?”

Jaemin’s eyes smiled as he strolled the small distance to Renjun before placing his hand around the back of his neck and pushing him back down into the couch. He made the smaller fold completely in half across the armrest, his gasp muffled by the sofa’s cushions where Jaemin was pressing him into.

“You used to be so well behaved. What happened, Injunnie?” Jaemin taunted as he continued to bury Renjun’s head into the upholstery.

Renjun grabbed the couch awkwardly, as he tried to ground himself. Jaemin had pushed him so far forwards that he was forced to stand on his tip-toes and his breathing was slightly stunted. Grip tightening around Renjun’s nape, Jaemin dropped the lube on the couch next to his head before raining down five resounding slaps on either of his ass cheeks.

Crying out, Jaemin didn’t let him up from the position he was in as he spanked Renjun heartily. Leaving his skin hot and tingling with pain. Renjun was squirming at the surprise attack getting whiplash from Jaemin and his ever shifting persona.

With how he was positioned, Renjun’s dick began to rub against the armrest harshly, much too cramped and confined to feel anything close to good. He felt Jaemin lean over his back before righting himself once more. Cold liquid pooled in the center of Renjun’s back, making him startle. Taking a finger, Jaemin swirled the lube around on his back, creating small designs before trailing it down to his crack and circling his rim.

_Already?_

Jaemin wasted no time plunging a finger into him deeply, punching out a gasp at the surprising intrusion. Renjun could tell he really wasn’t playing around with how he went from one to two fingers quickly. He had swirled them both in the dip of Renjun’s back that held the lube before sticking them inside of him roughly.

Gasping at each thrust of his digits, Renjun easily recognized that Jaemin was not doing this to pleasure him. It was simply a formality; merely stretching him for whatever was to come.

When he pulled the two out and added one more finger, you could see where Renjun’s chest was heaving from the way his back rose and fell. Jaemin leaned forward and knocked Renjun’s legs further apart before drastically changing the position of how he was fingering him.

Out of nowhere, Jaemin began plunging his fingers downwardly, and it only took a matter of a few strokes until he hit Renjun’s prostate straight on and made him yell in shock. The pleasure was bordering on pain, especially with how his trapped length was quickly filling and being roughly rubbed against the couch.

Jaemin, with his hand still around Renjun’s neck, pulled him up roughly, making sure to continuously thrust into that same exact spot all the while.

“Color.” He grunted out as his hand pistoned forward.

“Green,” Renjun choked out between the pants and gasps leaving him.

As his hand fell from Renjun’s neck, Jaemin grabbed his almost completely hard length, but not before running his hand down the dribbling lube across Renjun’s back still. Grasping him tightly, Jaemin fucked his fist onto Renjun at a rapid pace almost completely in time with the thrusts being directly slammed into his prostate. It was like Jaemin was trying to get him off as fast as possible.

“J-Jaemin, if you keep doing this I’m going to come-“

A punishing hand came down quick and hard against Renjun’s ass letting out a thundering slapping sound. Renjun screamed both at the slap and at how quickly Jaemin had retracted his fingers from inside of him before diving right back in moments after.

“What did you just call me?” Renjun’s breath shuddered as his legs began to quiver slightly.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Better.”

Watery eyes met Jeno’s wide and astonished ones. Renjun stared at the hybrid across the couch, mouth agape and panting, knowing that he was close to tears and unable to stop it. He felt the heat across his body ricochet directly into his face as Jeno began to squirm, his arousal plain as day.

“Jeno? Color.” Jaemin grunted out from behind Renjun as he continued to manhandle the smaller.

“G-Green… sir.” The added on sir made Jaemin smirk happily.

“See, Renjun. This is Jeno’s first time and he’s a much better boy than you are. Isn’t that right, baby?” Jaemin asked towards Jeno, whose ears began to droop as he squirmed in his seat.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Cute,” Jaemin called out before retracting his fingers from Renjun and pulling his hand away.

Renjun gasped for breath and immediately leaned forward onto the armrest. His length was a deep red at the head and leaking profusely, aching to be touched, but he knew better than to do as such.

Large hands enveloped Renjun’s waist and turned him to face Jaemin’s front. The sinister look in his eyes sent shivers up Renjun’s spine as Jaemin gently grasped his cock once more.

“How close?” He asked, starting to massage just the head of Renjun’s length making his breaths tremble.

“Close, sir.”

“Then come.”

Jaemin focused the pressure solely on the tip of his cock, making his fingers into an almost painfully tight circle and stroking him at a pace that made Renjun reach out and steady himself on Jaemin’s shoulders.

A familiar tug shot through Renjun’s lower abdomen as his muscles became heavier and more taught. His hips began canting forward trying to get closer and closer to the feeling that Jaemin was giving him.

When the string of arousal was at its tightest, Renjun felt it snap and give way to waves of pleasure as his orgasm wracked through his body. Jaemin steadied him with his free hand while continuing to pump him through it. Thin strips of white gathered in Jaemin’s palm, across his fingers, and even up to his wrist.

Once he knew that Renjun was spent, Jaemin sat him back against the couch armrest and walked over to Jeno to stand in front of him. Quirking an eyebrow at the hybrid, Jaemin stretched out his cum covered hand and offered it to him. It didn’t take long for him to shuffle to the edge of the cushion and gingerly take Jaemin’s fingers into his mouth to lick all of Renjun’s release clean from him. Jeno’s tongue ran in between each of his digits, polishing the top of his hand before he arched his head to reach what had gotten onto his wrist as well.

“Hm. Good boy,” Jaemin cooed, petting Jeno’s blonde hair with the hand that he had cleaned off. “Renjun, come here.”

Jaemin sat down next to Jeno on the couch, spreading his legs and casually leaning back. On wobbly legs, Renjun staggered across the carpet to stand in front of the other. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jeno’s eyes darting back between the two in anticipation.

Unbuttoning his pants, Jaemin shifted his boxers out of the way so that his hardened cock sprung free. Renjun swallowed in expectation at what he might do next, but when he reached out to turn Renjun around and pulled him down into his lap, the smaller started.

“Sit.” Jaemin demanded, pulling Renjun down onto his cock as he lined up right against his hole and sunk into him in one fell swoop.

Renjun’s mouth was wide open and gasping at the stretch, even though he was well prepared by Jaemin. Oversensitivity sunk into his skin at the feeling, his cock not even completely flaccid yet from his last orgasm. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Jaemin pulled Renjun flush against his torso, his chin resting on the smaller’s shoulder as he gave a single thrust upwards to make sure he sunk all the way inside.

“Ah—ah, ah,” soft sounds were punched from Renjun as Jaemin bounced him on his cock several times before situating them into a comfortable position. Jaemin grabbed either of Renjun’s thighs and spread them wide open, exposing Renjun’s nakedness to the max.

With Renjun’s legs draped over either of Jaemin’s own, and his cock nestled deeply inside of him, Jaemin sighed and turned to look at Jeno.

“Jeno, you said you bought a game for your switch recently, right? Do you wanna play it?”

Renjun’s eyes began to prick with tears as he realized what this meant for him. Jeno, not quite catching on just yet, tilted his head in confusion.

“Sir?”

“Hm? Do you not want to play switch? We could watch a movie or something.” When Jeno let his eyes fall onto where Jaemin had Renjun flush against him, he responded. “Oh! I just needed something to warm my cock is all.” He smiled gleefully at Jeno whose breathing racked up several notches as he turned his head towards the TV slightly on their left and got off of the couch to find a game to play.

When Jeno stood up, it jostled the cushions slightly making Jaemin shift inside of Renjun. He groaned deeply at the sensation of being full, being used, but not being fucked. Not being able to stop himself, his body naturally clenched and unclenched at the sensation, craving movement that Jaemin was not going to give to him.

Renjun let his head fall lax against Jaemin’s shoulder, his body completely spread open for anyone to see. Every part of him on display while the other two were still completely clothed. Jeno was obviously distracted as well as he continued to fumble as he tried to set their game up. Jaemin was patient and simply watching the hybrid with a soft smile on his face, completely ignoring Renjun.

When the TV lit up, displaying the home menu, Jeno went back over and plopped down on the couch where he had been, next to Jaemin and Renjun. Once again, it jolted the sofa, making Jaemin shift slightly inside of Renjun causing him to try and close his legs. Jaemin brought his hand down harshly on the inside of Renjun’s thigh in a warning.

“Cocksleeves don’t move.” Jaemin whispered into his ear making Renjun whimper in response.

His body fell completely lax as he accepted his fate. Mind numbing as the game started to boot up, it was as if Renjun was seeing what was happening in front of him through a haze. Where his head had been rested against Jaemin’s shoulder, it lolled to the side into the nook of his neck. Renjun was unable to close his mouth as he sat, impaled on Jaemin’s cock, and watched the two completely ignore his presence in the room.

Jeno was clearly much more distracted than Jaemin, but the longer the game went on, the more he genuinely forgot what was happening. Jeno was barking out a laugh that complemented Jaemin’s own when they both accidentally died at the same time. And, even though Jaemin continued to shift in place and move wildly with the game, Renjun stayed completely still.

Renjun’s cock had long gone soft, and he was pretty sure Jaemin was soft inside of him as well, so when Jaemin won the third round and Jeno turned to pout at him, the other pulled the hybrid off of the couch gently.

Jaemin placed the controller on the couch next to him before hooking his hands underneath Renjun’s knees and spreading him open for Jeno to see as he now knelt in front of them on the carpet. Renjun stared at the hybrid with glazed eyes and parted lips when Jaemin shifted slightly and lifted him off of his flaccid dick.

“You wanted him to hold back his legs while you ate him out, right Jeno? Do you still want to do that?” Jaemin inquired with a hint of playfulness to his voice.

“Yes, please,” Jeno’s eyes were locked onto Renjun’s exposed hole as he poked his tongue out slightly in eagerness.

“Okay,” Jaemin lifted his butt and scooted himself and Renjun slightly forward so that Jeno could have easier access.

Jeno nosed the inside of Renjun’s thigh as his chest began to rise and fall once more at the prospect of what was about to happen. Running his tongue up the inside of his leg, Jeno passed over Renjun’s hole before continuing to lick up his other leg not bothering to stop once.

Renjun let his eyes flutter shut as he felt a soft kiss placed on his rim before two more rough hands joined Jaemin’s in holding his legs. Jeno licked a thick stripe up and over his hole before dipping back down and repeating the same thing.

Trying to be good, Renjun held back the way he wanted to squirm in their hold, especially when Jeno began to circle him before barely easing the tip of his tongue inside. Scooting forward, Jeno wrapped his arms underneath Renjun’s legs, his hands on top of his thighs as he buried his face into his ass and went to town.

Puffs of air were expelled from Renjun’s lungs as his cock quickly hardened. Jeno continued to devour him fully, licking completely inside of him, swirling his tongue around the soft, hot walls before pulling back and racking his teeth ever so lightly over his rim. 

Renjun’s pants quickly turned into small whines and it wasn’t long until his cock was hard and leaking once again on his stomach, precum pooling next to his bellybutton.

While Jeno ravaged him, Jaemin shifted slightly reaching over to grab the lube from the other side of the couch. When Renjun threw his head back as Jeno plowed his tongue fully inside of his ass as deep as he could go, Jaemin ran his hands lovingly through the hybrid's hair.

“Jeno, baby, back up a bit.” Jeno gave one parting lick to Renjun’s rim before sitting back onto his ankles and looking on expectantly.

Jaemin handed over the bottle of lube to him before giving him instructions. He was to stretch Renjun until four fingers could fit inside and then help place him back onto Jaemin cock. The hybrid was happy to comply and started off with two fingers.

His digits were only slightly thicker than Jaemin’s, so it wasn’t until Jeno was trying to wedge his pinky next to the others that Renjun truly felt the stretch. Groaning and moaning, he took Jeno’s fingers, squelching sounds of lube echoing throughout the living room.

Jeno used his four fingers to curl upwards towards Renjun’s belly button to attack his prostate. Renjun was really panting and squirming even as he tried his hardest to stay unmoving. Jaemin seemed to cut him some slack though, as he wasn’t punished when he lifted his ass up and off of Jeno’s fingers.

The hybrid pouted and quickly stuck his fingers back into Renjun, going so far as to try and see if he could squeeze his thumb in. Letting out an exclamation, Renjun heard Jaemin giggle before he pulled Jeno’s hand away from him.

“I appreciate you wanting to make sure he’s ready, but I think he is. Give me some lube please,” Jaemin outstretched his hand towards Jeno who squirted a decent amount into his palm before Jaemin wiggling his way back underneath Renjun and stroked himself to full hardness.

Slipping his way inside of Renjun, he clasped both of his hands onto his lithe waist, getting his side dirty with the excess lube from his hand, and began to piston his hips upwards. The angle made Renjun scream and Jaemin didn’t stop for a single second, simply using him however he wished.

Jeno sat on his knees directly in front of them, eyes glued to where Jaemin was fucking in and out of Renjun. Watching the way his rim stretched and concaved inwards on each thrust. Opening and closing prettily just for Jaemin.

“Renjun,” Jaemin grunted out, still plowing the other’s ass, “want to take us both?”

Renjun’s mind was nearly a puddle at this point, and the idea of them both stretching him made him moan wantonly, punctuated by the lude sound of thighs slapping against ass.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, please, sir, please. I’ve been good, please,” Renjun babbled on and on to Jaemin’s satisfaction. Halting on a finally deep and punctuated thrust inside of Renjun and making him yelp, Jaemin instructed Jeno to slick himself up.

They maneuvered Renjun so that Jeno could reach his ass from standing while Jaemin was still inside of him. When Jeno pressed his cock on Renjun’s rim, he let his whole body relax and sink into pleasure, trying to be as pliable as possible for the two.

It took a bit of patience, but soon the head of Jeno’s length began to stretch Renjun’s rim even wider. Sliding its way marginally, Jeno’s cock joined next to Jaemin’s, still not all the way in while Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed harshly.

“Oh fuck, oh my god.”

“Color?” Jaemin whispered in his ear, petting his sides gently.

“G-green,” he whispered back.

Waiting a few moments, Jeno continued to push forwards, applying pressure and his muscles straining at the stretch. Renjun was so tight around the two, and when Jeno got halfway in, Jaemin bucked his hips up experimentally.

Renjun yelled and Jeno quickly pushed into him as Jaemin pulled out, not letting the smaller catch his breath in time to scream again, even though he wanted to. The two proceeded to absolutely wreck him, their eyes locked onto one another, deciding when to thrust at the same time, or alternate.

They stretched and prodded him, Jeno rubbing right up against his prostate each time he thrusted in. His mind was slipping into a delicious delirium where he could think of nothing but the sensations happening to him. All else ceased to matter.

As they continued to fuck him, Renjun’s reality went fuzzy. He was pretty sure he was groaning with every thrust, but he wasn’t 100% sure. It wasn’t until Jaemin’s hands snuck over and pressed down harshly against his abdomen that Renjun’s mind cleared slightly.

When Jaemin had pushed his hand down, Renjun could feel their cocks moving inside of him, side by side. His stomach muscles felt stretched and his back was beginning to ache from the position he was in.

Daring to look down, as Jaemin retracted his hand, Renjun spotted two indents moving ever so slightly in the planes on his lower stomach. His belly distending ever so slightly, and when Jaemin moved Renjun to straighten him out marginally, their cocks stretching him only became more apparent.

“Fuck, Jeno was right. Our tiny Renjun. You’re just getting wrecked, aren’t you?” Jaemin coddled, pressing a kiss to Renjun’s sweaty temple.

“So full, both—so full,” Renjun tried to string a sentence together, but with his eyes locked on his bulging stomach, he was unable to form anything coherent.

Jeno began to fuck into his with renewed vigor at the sight, no longer treading lightly. Renjun’s rim stretched around the two cocks that rubbed up against one another inside of him, spreading his walls, completely slick with lube.

“Gonna cum,” Jeno gasped out.

“Go ahead, you did so well. Such a good boy, hm? Were you a good boy for us, Jeno?” Jaemin was panting as well, his pace increasing as he continued to talk Jeno into his orgasm.

He came first, hips stuttering against Renjun’s ass, making the smaller’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Jaemin continued to pound into him. Slowly pulling out, Jaemin picked Renjun up, never once leaving inside of him, to turn them over and bend him over the back of the couch.

He continued to slam inside of the smaller, his pants falling down his waist as his pelvic bone slapped relentlessly against Renjun’s ass. Reaching around, Jaemin began to tug at Renjun’s leaking cock as his head relaxed forward. Resting his forehead on the back of the couch, Renjun went limp, simply there for Jaemin’s pleasure. He wanted to be used, and when he found his orgasm approaching, he began to cry.

Tears streamed down Renjun’s face at knowing that Jaemin would be done soon, and that he was seconds away from coming. When Jaemin went to grab Renjun’s shoulder, he felt a tear brush past his hand.

“Aw, our Renjun. You’ve done so well. You deserve to come, don’t you? Did such a good job.” Renjun’s tears increased at the praise, his gut tightening, preparing for his second orgasm.

“Want to be good for you. Want to be good.”

“You are. So good, baby.” Jaemin grunted punching each thrust inside of him.

A few more strokes of Jaemin’s hand and Renjun was spilling over the couch and his palm. Jaemin’s hips sped up slightly, delivering short as shallow thrusts before he stilled inside of Renjun. As he came, Jaemin let his hands wander down Renjun’s back, tracing his skin slightly, small bucks of his hips still fucking him gently.

Jaemin pulled out and took off his shirt to lean down and wipe away where his cum was dripping out of Renjun. Knees collapsing, Renjun half fell half kneeled down on the couch, his arms across the back of the sofa and his ass still facing the other two. His breaths were shallow and his mind still hazy.

“S-Sir?” Renjun asked, when he no longer felt Jaemin behind him. Turning around, Renjun’s tear filled eyes met Jeno’s concerned ones. The hybrid came close and gently cocooned Renjun into a hug and settled them both on the couch.

Right when Renjun had begun shaking, Jaemin was rushing back into the living room with a couple glasses of water and candy bars poking out of his jeans pocket. Cuddling up on the other side of Renjun, he pressed soft kisses into his hair.

“Here, drink some water, hm? You too, Jeno. Drink this and I have some candy for you both,” Jaemin handed them their glasses and the treats before watching them to make sure they did as he said.

He reached around Renjun to ruffle and pet Jeno’s head while he leaned against and wrapped his free arm around Renjun.

“You were both amazing, really. Did so, so well. Jeno for your first time and Renjun it had been so long. So good for me, for each other,” Jaemin sung them soft praises making Jeno’s eyes crinkle and his tail wag happily as Renjun sighed and wiped his tears nuzzle onto Jaemin.

They sat that way for a while, until Renjun didn’t feel like crying, and instead felt exhausted and empty and sweaty and like he needed a shower. As he moved to rearrange himself slightly, his rim as ass ached, a deep rolling pain from the stretch.

“Man, you guys destroyed my ass,” Renjun complained, his voice gruff. Jaemin chuckled loudly next to him and kissed his hair as Jeno looked sheepish.

“Sorry, Jun,” Jeno apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just probably need help showering,” he groaned, stretching his back before moving to lie across their laps. A blanket was tossed over Renjun’s naked body by Jaemin who then put either of his hands into both other’s hair.

“So, Jeno. What did you think?”

“It was…awesome. A lot, but awesome. And yeah. I liked it,” he said, bashfully, a pink tinting his cheeks. “I think, maybe, some time I’d like to try both?”

“Both what, Nono?” Jaemin asked, cocking his head.

“Like, both what Renjun did and what you did? They both look fun…”

“You mean subbing and domming?” Renjun pondered.

“Yeah,” Jeno scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh, we can _definitely_ do that.” Jaemin sent the hybrid a mischievous wink before pointedly trailing his eyes down to Renjun. Narrowing his eyes in response, he glared at his best friend.

“If you think even for a second that I’m anywhere near up for a round two so that you could teach Jeno, I swear-“

“No, no!” Jaemin insisted before his voice trailed off and he shrugged. “Well, maybe?”

“Na Jaemin.”

“But, would you… would you be open to that, Renjun?” Jeno asked. When he looked at the hybrid, his eyes were large and shining, almost like they held the stars. Smiling softly, Renjun couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle how this sweetheart wanted to try and dom him.

“Yeah, Jeno. I’d be open to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> use condoms people

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day ^^
> 
> feel free to read the first part that takes place in the same au!
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on either my [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/tenspetal) or [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal)
> 
> (*・∀・*)人(*・∀・*)


End file.
